Harry Potter and the Assassin Order
by janechong
Summary: an OC modern assassin from the Brotherhood arriving to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter to locate a Horcux which may potentially a Piece of Eden. NO SLAH    HP Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore  AC Characters: Desmond, Shaun, Lucy, Rebecca, Willia
1. Chapter 1

Basically it is about an OC modern assassin from the Brotherhood arriving to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter to locate a Horcux which may potentially a Piece of Eden. Well, this is my first fan fiction. The story came across my mind when I read some Assassin's Creed and Harry Potter crossover fictions. English is not my native language so there are probably a lot of errors and grammar mistakes (as my lecturer always comments on my writing assignment about I should look for help to improve my English). Do correct me if you found anything wrong. I really appreciate that.

I'm a fan more toward Assassin's Creed than Harry Potter, so the story will have more emphasis on the assassin rather than HP characters. I'm trying to read all the HP books again as the story mainly occurs in Hogwarts and the wizard world, there will be familiar AC places and characters but it will take quite a few chapters to reach that point. No Yaoi, No Slash. So hope you enjoy reading it

Harry and the Assassin Order

Assassin's Creed X Harry Potter Crossover

HP Characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore

AC Characters: Desmond, Shaun, Lucy, Rebecca, William, Simon (OC)

Chapter 1: First Encounter

Harry, Ron and Hermione saw this scene when they were walking along a dark alley in Diagon Alley: A hooded figure holding up a man against the wall, ready to punch the guy on the face. It seemed the guy was already beaten badly, proven by the swollen cheek of his. The poor guy struggled in vain and discovered the presence of Harry and his friends.

"Help….Help me! Please!", he attempted to seek help in fear.

"Hey, tough guy! Leave him alone!", Ron stepped in.

The hooded man slightly turned his head to the group, staring at the interrupters. Although half of his face covered under the hood, Harry saw the striking golden orbs of the owner. The eyes of a predator. The feeling sent a shiver down to Harry's spine.

"Trying to be a hero, I see. Why don't you try and make me, then?", the hooded man said with a smirk. The voice is deep and cold, yet, young. It seems his age is likely to be just as same as them.

"You bloodly…..!", provoked by his taunt, Ron was ready to raise his wand to teach this guy a lesson. It was Hermione who stop him from being reckless.

"Stop it! We don't want to a make a scene here. Let the guy go." She turned and threw a warning look to the hooded man.

The hooded man stared for a while, and then he discovered something on Harry's forehead.

"The lady has a point", he nodded. He turns to his victim and hissed under his tongue, "You are lucky I didn't break your jaw, bastard!" He released his grip and the other guy ran in terror.

His action surprised the three; he actually gave up so easily without a fight? The hooded man simply shrugged to their reaction and walked away like nothing had happened.

"What the HELL is wrong with that guy?" was Ron's conclusion. Harry nodded to agree.

"Come on, let's go. We still have to meet Dumbledore. Let's not keep him waiting."

End of Chapter 1.

So this is the first chapter. Harry first encounter with the mysterious hooded man which seems like a bully and enjoys picking on poor, random citizen (just like when you play the game. Don't lie, I know you do that all the time!) . There is a reason for him to do so but that will be explained later on the story. Our next chapter will introduce our OC assassin friend to Harry and his friend. I'll try not to OOC but sometimes it is hard to interpret how the character will react.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Assassin

_In 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Ah, Harry, Hermione and Ron. I'm glad you've come. I need to tell you something very important," Dumbledore greeted.

"Is it about Voldermort?"

"Yes. The Order of Phenix have found a Horcux created by Voldermort himself," said Dumbledore, looking Harry straight into his eyes and he continued "However, we are still uncertain about the exact location he's hiding it. The only thing we know is the horcux is a golden orb-liked artifact and it is hidden somewhere in Italy."

"So you need us to find it?" Harry asked, feeling a bit uneasy about the task, he continued, "But we have no idea where to start with."

"Yeah, and school will be starting tomorrow. We can't leave like this!"Hermione protested, nothing can stop her from schooling, at least not with something clueless like this.

Dumbledore simply smiled and shook his head, "Yes and no. I am asking you to retrieve the horcux, but not without aid. One of our members of the Order of Phoenix will assist you during your task, and he…" His sentence was disrupted when there was a knock on the door. "Professor Dumbledore, I was told that you were looking for me," said by a voice behind the door.

"Ah, just about time! Please come in, I was going to introduce you to Harry," said Dumbledore cheerfully. The door opened, and someone walked in.

"You!" Ron jumped. It was him, the hooded figure they met earlier. Under the light, they can see the hooded man was wearing a white hoodie with a hood that shaped like an eagle peak on the top, with a pair of dark blue jeans and sport shoes on the lower part of his body.

"This is the one I was mentioning to you just now. This is Simon Miles. Simon will be assisting you on your search for the horcux. He was actually the one who has the information in the first place," Dumbledore nodded at Simon. Simon nodded back and pulled down his hood. He was just the same age as Harry. His hair was dark brown, eyes were dark golden in colour and his skin was slightly tanned. He wasn't bad-looking. In fact, he was quite a looker, but his expression was somehow….cold, quiet and unfriendly. Harry disliked the idea of working with him, but he was surprised how a boy same age as him could have discovered such important secret.

"How did he get this source? I mean…isn't he seems a bit too young for such dangerous job – looking for Voldermort's darkest secret?" Hermione asked unsurely.

There was a moment of silent and Dumbledore was unsure whether to answer the question or not.

"Yes, I think there is a need to explain about Simon's identity. …Well, you see, Simon is a member of the Order of Phoenix, however he also serves another secret organization. A secret society from the Muggle world, and that was where he got the information." Dumbledore explained, "He is a Muggle."

"He doesn't have MAGIC?"Ron just shouted out bluntly.

"No, I don't have magic. But I'm capable enough of handling the like of yours!" Simon suddenly spoke out, irritated.

"And the secret organization you served, how do we know if it was trustworthy? What if it was a trap from the Death Eater? Are you sure he is a Muggle, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Stop it, Ronald Weasley. I assure you, Simon is an alley. Yet I'm afraid I can't reveal more about his identity, perhaps Simon is willing to tell you more when the time comes. For now, you should try and get along well together." Dumbledore said.

"But we saw him hurting a helpless man just now in Diagon Alley!"Ron yelled.

"Is that true?" Dumbledore turned to look at Simon.

"Yes, it is true. But only when he insulted and dishonored the dead who someone I knew." Simon gave a dark look, "He deserves that."

Dumbledore looked at him for a while, and sighed, "Very well, it seems it was just a misunderstanding. We will not discuss anymore about this matter. No more 'but', Mr. Weasley." He gave a look to Ron.

"As I say, Simon will be staying in the wizard world until he has received more information about the horcux from his organization. At the meantime, he will enroll as a student of Hogwarts and lives with you, Harry."Dumbledore looked at Harry, "I hope there will be no making troubles during this period. Can you promise?"

Harry simple nodded. What choice does he has? As long as there is a way to defeat Voldermort, he doesn't mind having a weird guy living with him for a while.

End of Chapter 2.

_The story takes place in the Harry's sixth year in Hogwarts so that makes him 16 years old. I know Assassin's Creed and Harry Potter story happens in different time period, but I set the story's time at 2012 which follow the timeline of AC because the story will relate to Desmond later._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Duel

Dumbledore was gone for other meetings after the briefing about Simon to the trio. That left Harry, Ron and Hermione to deal with Simon.

"How could it possible for a Muggle to work for the Order of Phoenix? And to think one without magic will be studying in Hogwarts? This is so weird!" Ron hissed under his tongue, only to let Harry hear it.

However, Simon has a good sense of hearing and he heard them all.

"The rumor is true about you, Ron Weasley," Simon raised his brow, "That you're a loudmouth, reckless impetuous fool."

"What DID you say!" Ron glared at him.

"It seems you did not get the meaning when I told you I can handle a wizard." Simon said coldly, "It means I can defeat a Death Eater without any magical help, and you can be defeated just easily like a child."

"Hah! Look who's talking. You wouldn't stand a chance against magic." Ron sneered.

"Perhaps we should find out who is right, then. How about a duel?" Simon said.

"Bring it on!" Ron raised his wand and ready to cast a Stunning spell. A blue light flashed from Ron's wand toward Simon. However, Simon slightly moved his body to the side and the spell missed.

"Too slow," he said. In a blink of an eye, he slided toward Ron and knocked him down with a punch. Just when Ron was ready to get up, Simon was already wielding a dagger at his throat. The dual didn't last for more than five seconds.

"You'll be dead by now if this was the real battle," Simon said, "Wizards are too confident and rely their magic too much; I would even go so far to say it is easier to kill a wizard than an armed Muggle."

He pulled back his dagger and walked toward the door. Before leaving the room, he said, "Since we are working together, I think you should know this," he paused, "I am an Assassin from the secret organization Professor Dumbledore mentioned, called the Assassin's Order. And it is that much you'll need to know." He left.

/

"Asshole!" Ron cursed.

"I think he's mad for being underestimated just because he is a Muggle. You should apologize to him, Ron," said Hermione, "Think about it, I'll be mad too if someone told me I'm weak because I'm a girl."

"So now it was my fault? What about him calling me a 'reckless, impetuous fool'? He should be the one apologizing! Which sides are you on, Hermione? Or are you simply charmed by his good look? " Ron opposed angrily.

"How can you say that! He IS right, you ARE a fool!" Hermione was angry and she stormed away.

"Yeah, whatever," Ron said, "And what is he rambling about the _ass-whatever-in_ thing? Acting cool, that bastard!"

"Assassin," Harry corrected, "You don't know what an assassin is?" He was surprised.

"What is it?" Ron asked. It seemed the wizard world was not familiar with the word.

"Assassin," Harry hesitated, "is someone who is professionally trained to kill." He saw Ron has his eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. If he was an assassin, that means…" Ron was stunned.

"…Yes, he is dangerous," Harry continued.

End of Chapter 3.

When I read Harry Potter series, I always think Ron is cute but sometimes really annoying guy. So I've had some fun bullying him in this chapter XD. For the next chapter, the story will be more on school's life in Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School life

_In the library_

"Did you see the student sitting over there? I never seen him before since our first year, but I heard he is studying as a sixth year student just the same as us."

"Yeah, I saw him. I heard he is the exchange student from other wizard school."

"Which school?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk to him, but he just gave me a cold look and totally ignored me."

"Whoa…. Not a very friendly guy, isn't he? What's his name again?"

"From what I heard, his name is Simon."

Days have been passed since Simon's arrival to Hogwarts. There have been rumors and gossips spreading around in Hogwarts about the new comer. Although many of students were curious about him, but Simon's '_don't come any closer'_ look just sent people off and he remained a mystery to most of them, except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

/

"Harry! Ron! You need to see this!" Hermione walked quickly towards Harry and Ron after they've finished their Defense Against Dark Arts class. She looked around to check whether anyone heard their conservation before she pulled a piece of _Daily Prophet_ to Harry.

"I accidently found this when I was reading the old newspaper. Do you recognize the boy in the picture?" Hermione asked.

Harry saw on the headlines on the newspaper, written '_Single, Squib mother killed by Pure-blood wizard, leaving 11-years-old child orphaned'_. In the picture, there showed a young boy staring blankly at the white cloak that supposed to cover his mother's body. People were hurried passing by the boy, handling the body and the crime scene. The boy pushed his lip closely together, his fist tightly gripped. There was no tear in the boy's eyes, but his expression was worst than crying.

Harry looked closer to the boy's face, and he noticed sometime familiar, "The boy…he looks like a younger version of…..Simon."

"So do you think…that Simon guy was actually came from…the wizarding world?" Ron asked, "Then why did he lie to us saying he is a Muggle?"

"I guess…maybe he just wanted to leave the past behind." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Or is he trying to hide his past from other _reason?_" Ron doubted Hermione's idea.

The trio went into silent. So they have discovered Simon's past, but he still remained an enigma to them. How did he end up becoming an assassin from the Muggle world after his mother's death? And now, why did he come back to the magical world? There were so many questions to ask.

/

_In the library_

Simon was now wearing a black robe, as it was a necessary for all students of Hogwarts to wear one, but inside the robe he still has his white hoodie on. Most of the time, his face remained hidden under the hood. It was a habit that he was so used to. Without it, he felt so uneasy, especially when there were so many students trying to figure out his identity. He felt so exposed every time he pulled down his hood and saw how the students trying to see through him by staring at his face. Luckily, after a few glaring and threatening looks, most of the students finally backed out and left him alone.

While acting as a student in Hogwarts, he was required to take a minimum of five subjects to study. But to think one without magic ability to study in the wizarding boarding school, there were limited choices for him to choose. The only subjects without the use of magic were Potion, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and …Muggle Studies. _Well, at least I can see the wizard society point of view on our world; it is a necessary to understand how your opponent thinks of the normal people._ Simon convinced himself that studying the Muggle Studies was not such a ridiculous idea at all. On the contrary, Muggle Studies was actually the easiest subject he studied. Potion and Herbology, on the other hand, proved challenges to him as he was confused with all the magical words and terms. While struggling to understand the content of the textbook, he noticed someone was approaching him. He looked up from the book, annoyed and readied to get rid of the disturber. To his surprise, it was Hermione…

End of Chapter 4.

*_Daily Prophet = _a wizarding newspaper

_Simon's background has revealed! I'm not sure how to classify him when writing this story, should I think him as a Muggle, or a Squib? But Simon prefers to claim himself a Muggle rather than Squib. Is this chapter convincing? I have a hard time writing how to reveal Simon's past. I hope it was not too... umm… what's the word, lousy? Our next chapter will still focus on The Adventure of Simon in Hogwarts. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 School life 2

Since the encounter with Hermione in the library on that day, Simons has a regular tutorial with Hermione on his studies. That day, Hermione approached him and asked him whether he need help when she saw him struggling with his assignments. She didn't wait for his opinion, she sit beside him and started doing the teaching. Simon was surprised by her sudden act of friendliness. However, Hermione was one of the few who knew his true identity; he wouldn't mind talking with her.

Eventually, the two formed a relatively good friendship. Sometimes, Simons told some of his stories living as an assassin, but he was aware on not revealing sensitive information that may compromise the Brotherhood.

"Have you killed someone before?" Hermione asked.

"…Yes," Simon looked at Hermione. He realized there was a frighten expression on her face, thus he explained, "But only to our enemy. We are restricted to lay our blade to the innocent people. It is one of our Creeds from the Assassin's Order."

"Then who is your enemy?"Hermione asked, hoping Simon reveals more about his secret organization.

"Hermione, you're pushing your luck. It does no good to learn our secrets. If our enemy found out that you know about them, it will only lead you to trouble. I do not wish to have you involved." Simon said with a straight face. Hermione simply sighed and stopped asking.

/

It was a sunny morning. Harry was asked by Hermione to meet her at the field. Hermione told him she will bring along a "friend". He was amazed when he saw Hermione was basically dragging Simon with her while walking toward him.

"Oh come on, Simon. You need get out from the library once a while. You have been stucking in there for so long. It is good to have some outdoor activities," Hermione said, "You haven't tried flying a broomstick before, have you? I'm sure Harry will teach you a thing or two about it."

Simon groaned in annoyance, but he followed her.

"Harry, do take good care of Simon. I need to attend my extra-curricular class now, see you later." She smiled and left.

"Sorry about this. Hermione sometimes can be really bossy" Harry said.

"No, I don't mind at all. She is a very nice girl," Simon spoke as they watched Hermione walked toward the building. He turned his head back and talked to Harry, "Shall we begin our flying lesson?"

/

Harry showed Simon the way to mount the broom and control the speed and direction. Simon learnt quickly. After a few tries, he can already fly in the air with ease. Hermione was right, Simon thought. He has been sitting in the library for too long. It felt so good to feel the wind rushing through his cheek. It felt almost like free running on top of the roof, but faster and higher. It was wonderful.

"Try to catch the Snitch, Simon," Harry shouted to him as he released a small golden flying ball. The Snitch was fast enough to loss in sight with a blink of an eye. Simon's golden eyes flickered; he has turned on his eagle vision. The Snitch glows brightly under the eagle vision, and it became a clear target in plain sight. He pushed forward his body to increase the speed toward the Snitch and grabbed it. Harry cannot help but felt surprise that Simon actually found the Snitch within so short of time, as if he has no trouble spotting the tiny ball. Never will he know Simon's ability to 'cheat'.

Harry felt Simon's delight when he came back to the ground.

"You seems enjoying yourself." Harry said.

"Yes, I am. School life is better than I expected." Simon agreed.

"You have never attended a school before?" Harry asked.

"I have self-studied when I lived in the Far…" Simon suddenly stopped as he realized he said something that shouldn't be told. He quickly changed the topic, "Anyway, it is getting late. We should go now."

Harry wondered what the word Simon is trying to say just now. It must be the hideout of the assassins. There were still so many mysteries about Simon, but he began to think Simon was actually not an unsociable person after all.

End of Chapter 5.

_Just finished my exam. So in this chapter, it is revealed that Simon actually have Eagle Vision. He was going to say "Farm" at the end, so he kinda related to Desmond. Basically, the relationship between Simon with:_

_Hermione - Friendly_

_Harry - Neutral_

_Ron - Rivalry _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Simon's past

Throughout his childhood, Simon lived with his mother in the wizard world. His mother was a Squib and he himself did not have any magic abilities, thus they were having a hard time living among the wizarding world. It is not that all wizards and witches in their neighborhood treated them bad, but some of them, particularly the pure-blood, having the pride of maintain purity in their lineage, despised the mother and son. Some kids from the pure-blood families liked to pick on little Simon. They used magic to lift rocks and throw at him. However, little Simons will not give in without a fight, he may be one without magic but his fist was fast and strong even in a young age. Eventually, the kids learnt their lesson through the hard way. A few bruises and wounds would finally let them know not to mess up with the magicless boy, yet they sneered at him whenever they have the chance, within a safe distance of course. The life Simon had have made him grew up becoming a quiet and very mature boy among his age.

Despite the hardship, Simon was contented. His mother was loving and gentle, what more could he asked for? Though he was curious about his father, he tried asking his mother about him once but his mother remained silent and tears started flowing along her cheek. Since that day onward, Simon never asked about his father again.

His life changed dramatically when he was 11 years old. The murder of his mother has led him to a life he had never thought of; becoming an Assassin.

One night, a pure-blood wizard broke into their house. He was one of the neighbors who regarded Simon and his mother lowlife, constantly insulted them. He was drunk, and he kept mumbling something about how pure-blood is superior among all and those unworthy Squibs and Muggles should rot in hell. Then he attacked his mother. Simon was too shock to take action at first but the scream of his mother has pulled his back to his conscious. He grabbed a chair and smashed it to the man. The drunken man was provoked by his action; he charged at Simon and started strangle the boy. Simon struggled to defend himself but the boy was overpowered by the grown man. He was suffocated and starting to loss his strength. Just about when Simon thought he was going to die, the man suddenly released his grip. People near the house have heard the loud noise from the house and they started to gathered around to see what is going on. The man heard footsteps getting closer and decided to escape. He ran to the backdoor and disappeared in the dark.

Simon coughed and breathed to fill the air to his lungs. When he regained his conscious, he searched for his mother and found her laying weakly on the floor. He rushed to his mother side to examine her wounds. His mother has been beaten brutally and her rips have broken. His whole body was shaking. He wished he could hug his mother but feared it would hurt her more. He pleaded his mother to stay strong and do not leave him but his mother knew she will not last for long. Before her death, she told him to look for his father from the Muggle world. His name is William Miles.

\

A month later, Simon finally met his blood-related father. William was shocked when he received a letter coming from an owl and it revealed that he actually has an 11-years-old son from his old lover. He brought Simon back to the Farm, a place inside a large patch of forest, so discrete that there was no contact from the outside world. It was then Simon knew that his father was not a common Muggle but an assassin from the Assassin's Order. They worked in the dark, to serve the light. They were Assassins. The order was having a secret war against the Templar since ancient time. Unfortunately, they were losing the fight. The modern Templar, working behind the well known pharmaceutical development company, Abstergo Industries, hunted down every Assassin they found. Their goal was to retrieve the ancient artifacts called the Pieces of Eden which created by the First Civilization called Those Who Came Before. The Pieces of Eden possessed strong power and it is capable to control and manipulate the thought of other. The Templar Order aimed to use the artifacts to create a perfect world, by having absolute control over the wills of all human. In contrast, the Assassins fought for the free will of mankind. They may be losing the war now, but they will not give up fighting. Simon, in the age of 11, joined the Assassin's Order to fight for his people and humanity.

/

After four years of extensive training in the Farm, Simon has gained his rank high enough to have permission for him to take leave from the Farm. He went back to the wizarding world, to investigate and find his mother's murderer. He never forgot the murderer's face, and he still remembered the man has a skull with a snake tattoo on his right arm. It was the mark of a Death Eaters, the follower of Lord Voldermort. During the investigation, Simon had fought a few Death Eaters. The news of a mysterious hooded man fighting the Death Eaters has spread. Eventually Dumbledore found Simon and invited him to join the Order of Phoenix. Simon agreed as he believed it would be easier to locate his mother's killer with the aid of the organization. In fact, he actually found the murderer not long after he joined the Order. It was his first kill that day but he did not hesitate to assassinate the man. Hatred filled his heart when he found his mother's murder. Soon after his kill, he felt nothing close to satisfied, but only sorrow, as he realized the revenge will still not bring his mother back.

After his revenge, Simon remained working for the Order of Phoenix. He realized the corruption of Lord Voldermort would cause chaos and crisis to the world, both the Muggle's and the Wizard's. Simon wrote letter to the Assassin's Order, to inform about the situation in wizarding world. He soon received the reply from his Order. A mission was assigned to him to stay there and provide support to the Order of Phoenix until the Dark Lord was defeated. Simon accepted it.

/

It was a year later when the Assassin's Order discovered information about the possession of a Piece of Eden by the Dark Lord. The investigation showed that Lord Voldemort has used it as a horcux. It was found hidden somewhere in Italy and guarded well by Death Eaters. When Simon told the information to Dumbledore, Dumbledore decided that Harry and his friends should go look for it along with Simon. It will be a good chance for Harry to gain a firsthand experience on dealing with a horcux.

_The famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived._ Simon thought, he was finally going to meet him.

End of Chapter 6.

_I'm in the mood of writing Simon's past so this chapter is produced. For those who didn't play Assassin's Creed, you'll get a brief idea of the AC story, like probably 1% of it XD. Assassin's Creed has such fascinating storyline and I am ashamed I can't express its awesomeness with my poor writing skills. So to those who do not know Assassin's Creed, I highly recommended you play all the AC series or just watched a good walkthroughs on youtube (I actually did that when I don't have the game, it was quite entertaining as it felt like watching a movie)._

_p/s: I searched AC wiki and just found that William Miles was actually not a descendent of Those Who Came Before, but Desmond's mother was. So Simon shouldn't have the sixth sense, the Eagle Vision. But I have this story in mind before AC Revelation, so please just ignore this bug. Anyway, that's the fun of writing a fan fiction, right? Let's just assume Simon's mother was also a descendant of Those Who Came Before. =P_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The News

It was a typical morning which every student was having their breakfast in the great hall of Hogwart. The sight of numerous owls whooshing down in the hall, and dropping letters, newspaper to their owner was a usual event. Suddenly, an eagle made its appearance by flying across the hall and disappeared in sight. Nobody seemed to notice it but Simon was quick enough to saw the glimpse of the eagle flew out the window. He silently walked out of the hall and climbed up to the rooftop. As he expected, the eagle was standing on the edge of the rooftop, waiting for him to receive his letter.

He took the letter from the eagle and read:

_Hello Simon,_

_We have found the actual location of the potential POE. It is located at the vault under the city of Sienna, Tuscany. The Templar has discovered this information as well. However, our agent suspected that the Death Eaters have casted some sort of spell to guard the artifact, so fortunately for us, they are still unable to get hold of it. Time is running out. I need you to retrieve the artifact ASAP. We have the upper hand with the help of your wizard friends to deal with the Death Eaters. _

_When you get the artifact, we will find a way to destroy the horcux while keep the artifact unharmed. Take care of yourself and be careful._

_William M._

_p.s: The team in Italy remained safe and secure and they are progressing well. If this continues, there is a high chance that we can find the POE that Ezio has hidden._

_/_

Simon has a mixed feeling when he finished reading the letter. _Tuscany, Italy._ He didn't expect the location is so close to the hideout of Team Italy. There was a man in that team that Simon cannot help but felt curious and furious at the same time. That man, his half-brother, so he was told, was tired of living in the confined place and bored with stories of the war between Assassins and Templar. Eventually, he ran away from the Farm when he was 16 years old and never came back. It was only a few months ago when the order found him to be captured by the Templar and used as a test subject in the Animus. After the order received the news, a rescues team was sent to save his brother out of the Abstergo facility, but they were soon failed and killed in the mission. His brother later managed to escape from his captor with the aid of one of the Assassin's spy working in Abstergo. They fled to the hideout of Italy and continued with the use of Animus to find the Piece of Eden.

Even though they have not met before, Simon did not like his half-brother. He blamed his brother. If he hadn't ran away from home, away from the order and away from his responsibility, they would not have to suffer the loss of another team of Assassins. Simon thought he hated his brother, but when he found out he will be going on a mission located so close to his brother, he actually felt wanting to meet him. A strange feeling he has just to think he has a blood-related sibling. A family.

Simon shook his head to clear his mind. No use thinking too much. He needed to focus on his mission. He will have his chance to meet his brother in future. Simon walked to the edge of the rooftop, gazed at the beautiful scenery. He took a leap of faith down to the building just when the eagle flew away. He was ready for his mission.

End of Chapter 7.

_POE – Piece of Eden_

_Animus – A machine that read a person's ancestor memories through DNA._

_Simon's half-brother obviously is someone we know in AC series. I just love family reunion (cry). No HP characters in this chapter only my OC AC character and the leap of faith, and the eagle. The real adventure finally start on the next chapter :D_


End file.
